The Shy One
by PugLover2525
Summary: Ashlyn Avila is new to Forks, Washington. When she starts at her new school she meets Bella And Edward who later on introdouce her to Emmett and the rest of the family. Emmett is immiediatly taken with Ashlyn but with Rosalies passing is he ready to love.


"**The shy one"**** (draft)Romance including Emmett Cullen**

**All Twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer, not me although Ashlyn Avila is mine**

©Avila Publishing 2009

2 years earlier

I can't believe she's gone Edward, she's actually gone, Im never going to see her again. All because I didn't want to go hunting with her and she got killed by that son of a bitch nomad that just had to be there, oh god if I had just gone, it' all my fault.

Edpov

I could sense jasper pushing all of his calming techniques onto Emmett but he was just so far gone it wasn't working. "No Emmett, It's not your fault it was meant to happen we all have a destiny and that was Roses, just like your destiny isn't over." "Yes it is over Edward I could never find someone again even though Rose and I were never truly soul mates I will always consider her mine".

Present:

Ashlyns Pov

Here we are, Forks Washington, the middle of no where, which is the best part of this situation. I'm going to live with a very distant 2nd uncle, which is the only family I have left. I guess I should explain, my name is Ashlyn Avila and I'm 18, I'm going to live with my distant uncle because my parents were killed in a car crash 6 months ago, and now I have to live with my uncle John in Forks , Washington. When I got to the airport my uncle john was there waiting for me, he said hello, you know the usual pleasantries, and of course it was awkward since I had never meet him before. The drive to Forks was quiet we didn't talk and I focused on staring outside the window looking into the beautiful forests that surrounded us. When we reached the house I was pretty surprised it was pretty big for someone to live on there own and what was the best wasthat it was surrounded by thick green forests, I could already see many afternoons being passed in there. Uncle john lead me into the house and showed me around it really was a really nice house, he took me upstairs and showed me my room which was decorated in purple and silver, which I loved " I hope you like it Ashlyn?" I turned my head and gave a small smile towards him "yeah it's great thanks" he nodded and left giving me time to put my stuff away, once I was finished I sat down on the bed and let two tears slide down my cheek before wiping them away, because it was time I become strong because you only have one person in this world and it's yourself. I didn't eat dinner that night I just went to take a shower then went to bed hoping that tomorrow would be ok.

Empov:

The family convinced me of going back to school because I already had been at home for 8 months but nothing would heal my pain. The gang said I should go back to school and get my self out of the house that reminded me of her, I decided they were right and today was my first day back, I really didn't want to go but here I am walking up the steps at Forks High school I hope today will be ok.

Apov

I woke up even before my alarm went off I didn't sleep to bad at least without any night mires maybe this place will be good for me. I decided to get ready for school early, uncle john was already gone he leaves two hours before I even get up. I hopped into the shower and did my morning routine, I then changed in to plain blue jeans a black tang top with a red flannel button down shirt ontop with only two buttons done up, I grabbed my black converse and went to fix my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror, pretty average I had almost waist length naturally mahogany hair, which everyone secretly believes I dye but it's honestly real, big reddish brown eyes light skin, I'm pretty plump well big bottom and large breasts thanks to my mom, about 5'7 and that's me in a nut shell.

I just brushed my hair because it always fell in waves it did nothing else and added just a touch of eye liner and blush and walked down stairs, of course john was gone I grabbed some cereal, I really needed to go shopping. I ate quietly and then grabbed my bag which I had already gotten ready with school supplies before I arrived here and left for Forks high school. I received my schedule from a nice older lady and found out that my first class was Ap English , I was a little early but I thought that if the teacher was there I could get what I had missed. When I finally found the class room and talked to my teacher Mr. Rosmond, the bell just rung. I took a seat in the only empty one left and waited for the kids to pile in, of course when they did everyone stared at me, my desk partner thankfully was a girl she introduced herself as Bella I could tell she was shy too turns out I had all classes with her, she invited me to sit with her since everyone else seems to ignore me except for the weird looks I get from guys well staring at my butt or boobs.

At lunch I always brought my own since I don't usually eat fast food and followed Bella to a table with the most gorgeous people I had ever seen, there were three of the most beautiful guys one was tall and blonde and muscular with his arm wrapped around a small beautiful pixie like girl then there was Bella who sat with a tall bronzed hair god , I giggled at my immaturity and them my eyes flickered to the real god of the table he was huge he was at least 6'4 6'5 and boy was he muscular he looked like he could lift a truck, he had short brown hair and the most beautiful eyes. "Ashyln you who Ashyln" I snapped out of my goggling when I heard Bella call me I looked at her and she smiled she introduced me "well Ashlyn this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen that is jasper and Alice and last but definitely not least that's Emmett there all brothers" I smiled shyly at them and slightly waved I sat down and pulled out what I brought to eat I noticed Emmett looking at me but paid no attention to it.

The girl named Alice started talking to me asking me how I came to be in forks I slowly explained how my parents were killed and how I'm living with my uncle john. They all said there sympathies and I quietly said thank you. After lunch I went to my other classes with Bella I also had one with Alice and another with Emmett, who I have to say I definitely have a crush on. That night I went home with a new hope I had made new friends and was hopefully going to make a life for myself here. I made dinner when uncle john got home, when dinner was finished and we sat and talked I learned more about him and I learned he was really nice and that we could definitely get along. That night I went to sleep and I didn't have night mires but I did dream of Emmett and it was beautiful.

EmPov:

That girl Ashlyn she triggered something inside me I kept wanting to stare at her and when she told the story of her parents death I swear I had to hold myself back from going over there and holding her, not only that her scent was intoxicating she smelt of pure berries and ocean it was heavenly I had to keep my mouth from watering. But what is this I couldn't be attracted to her its to soon what about Rose, but I had to admit when I was sitting there staring at this girl I wasn't thinking about rose I was thing about Ashlyn. Oh god what's wrong with me.

Apov:

The next morning I woke up feeling good I was excited for the day, I did my routine got dressed went down stairs and ate then went to school. The morning went by fine I sat with Bella and Edward and we had fun, she was the only person that actually wanted to be friend other then the Cullen's apparently I was to shy for the others. At lunch I sat beside Emmett and he talked quietly to me, which made me want to giggle inside cause he was so flipping gorgeous. I went to my afternoon class and Emmett offered to walk me because were in the same class and I couldn't help but smile. The entire class I couldn't help but look at him and think about kissing him and what it would be like to be with him and eventually really with him wink wink, I blushed really hard from the tone my thoughts were taking I noticed Emmett tense and look over at me, I have to say him and his family are extremely pale and beautiful, it's just so amazing that he's single I'm surprised he doesn't have like some blonde porn star on his arm "are you ok?" I once again broke out of my day dreaming and looked over at Emmett who was starring at me with a look of confusion on his face. I blushed greatly, then nodded "yeah I'm fine" he nodded then looked back at the bored.

I looked up at the teacher when he said that he had an announcement " well class who you sit beside is your partner for the rest of the year, oh and also tomorrow we are starting our sexual education unit, you will be covering topics such as protection , consequences, prevention, and the act it's self. Be prepared for tomorrow you're all seniors I don't want any immaturity especially tomorrow alright thank you and you are dismissed. I can't believe it me and Emmett are partners and OMG tomorrow we start sex ed holy crap what am I going to do, I was already blushing 100 shades of red I looked to Emmett to see his reaction he was looking down at his paper and smirking he was actually smirking dear god he wasn't embarrassed then again why would he be he has probably had enough sex to last both him and me a life time, and here I am the little naive virgin who has little fantasy's about herself and Emmett Cullen . I slowly grabbed my books and got ready to leave class "I'll see you tomorrow Ashlyn" I looked over and saw Emmett smiling at me oh dear god is all I could think of; tomorrow is going to be fun.

Empov:

I couldn't help but smile at the teacher's announcement today in class, tomorrow we start sex ed my favorite class, not to mention sweet innocent Ashlyn is my partner for the entire year, I can tell she was completely innocent about the topic of sex and I know for sure this is going to be fun. I can't help but thank God that I ended up her lab partner and not Newton or some other guy, or else I would kill them because if Ashlyn is going to learn about sex and making love it will be over my dismembered body that she will learn it from anybody else but me.

Apov

That night I went home and found a note from uncle John saying that he was going to be going on a short business trip and would be back at the end of the week. I made myself dinner did my homework desperately trying to not think about tomorrows human anatomy class and how were going o talk about sex, god that topic is something I never really cared about, well yeah I knew the mechanics and everything but that's about it, my friends at my old school were not virgins and sometimes brought up the topic but since they new it was useless to talk about it in front of me they never really said anything about it in front of me.

I ended finishing up my homework then went and took a shower, I got dressed for bed then laid down with one of my favorite romance novels, even though yes im a virgin I still believe in romance and these books just tend to have sexual scenes in them but I really don't buy them for that though. It got really hot in my room so I opened the window and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to rain but I was already use to that factor , I got up did my usual routine went down stairs to grab a bowl of cereal and then got all my stuff and went off to school, the whole time I was thinking about Emmett but I snapped out of it when I pulled into the parking lot and saw Bella waiting for me, she has honestly become the one of the bests friends I have ever had, and tonight we were planning on having a sleep over at my house since john is gone.

I greeted her and we walked to our first class, the morning was actually really quick next thing I knew it was lunch time and I was sitting with the Cullen's trying very hard not to star at Emmett. When the bell rang it was time for me to get nervous my palms were sweaty "hey Ashlyn you ready for class" I looked at Emmett and slowly nodded. We made our way over to class and took our seats when we sat down there were things on our desk, diagrams of guys and girls body's condoms, a pack of birth control, a banana which I was confused about and handouts. We took our seats and I couldn't stop looking at the items the box of condoms was right in front of my face so I decided to read the box "Trojan original latex condoms pre lubricated" I thought I had said it only to myself but when I heard chucking I looked over at Emmett "read something you like eh Ashie" I blushed a tomato red and looked away. The teacher then came in and started the lesson by going over everything in front of us, when he told us what we were going to be doing with the banana I was severely shocked, apparently it was Emmett's job to peel the banana and put it on the stand and I had to put the condom properly on the banana as if it were a real penis. I grabbed the box of condoms opened it and took one square foil package out, I tried ripping it open and I couldn't do it, it just wasn't working, Emmett saw me struggling took it from me and opened it in a matter of seconds, well of course he probably goes through these like tissues, I shyly said thank you and took it from him, I took the condom out of the package and made sure to follow the instructions and put it on the tip of the banana for some reason I couldn't do it right my hands were shaking uncontrollably, Emmett then took my hand in his and brought the condom down of the banana with me I swear my face turned blood red " that's how you do it Ashy, but I think this banana would need a magnum not a regular" I turned to look at him at his double entendre and he just smirked and looked up at the blackboard.

I couldn't believe that just happened he probably thinks I'm a total sped for not being able to put on a freaking condom, oh god what if he though that I couldn't do it in real life what if he thought I was some freak who would always be a virgin. Oh god I'm so screwed, yet I think I'm falling in love with him.

Epov

God during that class I couldn't even breath when Ashlyn tried to put the condom on the banana and I went to help her when I put my hand over hers and slowly brought it down I swear it felt like she was doing it over my skin instead of the banana. I had to give her a little quip about the size though so that she new it was ok to joke, but she was so beautiful and innocent, God I really am falling for her, I want her , I want to be the one to finally show her the passion of making love, I bet she doesn't even no the definition of pleasure , but I believe I'm ready to show her.

APov:

During class Emmett got up to throw away the dreaded banana and the condom and I sat at our desk waiting for our next daunting task when Tristan a guy I've seen a few times came up to me and leaned over me and said "did you have fun?" I looked up and gave asmall laugh "uhh not really" "interesting" I looked away towards the door where I saw Emmett talking to Alice but looking at me. "Ashlyn you still there" I looked at Tristan and nodded he started to rub his hand up and down my arm and I was getting a sick uncomfortable feeling, I moved my arm away "so Ashlyn you want to go out with me" I went completely shocked wow that was quick I shifted my eyes to Emmet and saw that he was facing us now with a not to happy look on his face, I looked back up at Tristan " Uhh I'm really sorry but I'm really not comfortable enough to date yet and plus my uncle would kill me , so I'm sorry I can't" when I was telling Tristan this I saw anger flare in his eyes but I didn't show fear. I looked up at Emmett and saw him smirking, wait could he hear us? No he can't its way to far but why is he looking at me like he knows what just happened. "Fine Ashlyn maybe some other time" Tristan said that and left leaving me a little confused. Class continued and when the bell rung I was excited to go home and relax. I said goodbye to Bella and Emmett and left the school. The whole way home I felt something watching me and it felt weird. I decided to walk faster, but the next thing I knew I was being dragged into the forest with a rag covering my mouth, I started thrashing but he threw me to the floor when I looked it was Tristan " I always get what I want and what I want is in-between your pretty thighs and its all mine, fuck Cullen he will never have this , well not at least before me" I tried to scream but he pounced on my and ripped my shirt and bra I got lose enough to severely kick him in the balls but then he took out and knife and slashed my stomach I screamed in pain he punched me a couple of times to keep me from screaming , when I felt him lower my pants and underwear I started bawling I can't believe this is happening to me oh my God my life is over.

Epov

I was up in my room just throwing a football up in the air thinking about Ashlyn and how innocent and sweet she is, I can't stay away from her I want her as mine; I've never felt love like this before. I was basking in my thoughts when I heard Alice scream I was by her side in a second "what is it Alice" Omg I heard Edward say and then he was out the door Alice dam it what is it. "is Ashlyn she's being attacked and she's going to be rapped if we don't stop it" I felt pure violent rage and violence flow through me Edward had already left and was probably already there but he better leave that Motherfucker for me to kill. I ran out of the house following Edwards trail when I reached him he was holding Tristan Holy fuck Tristan I new he was a bad guy I saw my poor sweet Ashy lying on the floor completely naked with a very deep cut on her stomach and a broken nose and black eyes I didn't wan to look but I new I had to I glance between her legs when I saw nothing I hoped that was a good sign.

I went up to Edward and Tristan and was about to kill him but Jasper and Carlisle stopped me "no Emmett she needs you let Jasper and Edward take care of him they will avenge her for you. I looked to both of my brothers and saw the anger and fury in there eyes probably thinking that this could have been someone they loved, Edward was probably the more furious cause of Bella. I left them and ran over to Ashlyn I took off my shirt and draped it over her beautiful body I was already to enraged to care that my brothers had seen her naked. Carlisle looked her over and said that she hadn't been raped but she was dying of internal bleeding that couldn't be fixed. "Emmett do you love her" "yes I do with all of my being" "then change her Emmett " I didn't know what to do Alice spoke next " she loves you Emmett and she will accept and love you even more for saving her I've seen it. I made up my mind I whispered in her ear I'm sorry and I love you please don't hate me and then I bit her on the neck, when she started screaming I could have cried it killed me so much, and now I just have to wait.

Apov:

I woke with a jolt and a burning sensation in my throat, all I remember is excruciating pain and fire but I also remember what was happening to me before Oh my god I was being raped wasn't I, I looked up and saw I was in a huge bed with black and red sheets, the room was huge and gorgeous. While I was looking around I remembered that Tristan had sliced my stomach slowly I grabbed the sheets and pulled them down when I looked there was nothing there my stomach was healed pale white and way flatter then what I'm use to, I gasped and then heard people talking I also heard someone coming up the stairs before I could think about who it was Emmett walked through the door, I looked curiously at him he was so beautiful he was even more so then I remember, but wait why is he here. Emmett came up to me and he asked me how I was feeling I said perfect but confused and that's when everything got even more confused and Emmett told me what happened and what he and his family was and now what I was. Surprisingly I believed him I don't know why but I don't think he would ever lie to me.

When he was finished telling me I think he thought I was going to run away screaming but instead I slowly smiled an stroked his cheek " thank you Emmett" he looked shocked but then smiled to " you ….you don't hate me" I laughed slowly " no Emmett how can I hate you when I …… when I love you" I hoped it wasn' t going to scare him but instead he smiled at me and clasped me in a huge hug he was so strong but I hugged him back just the same and he actually had to tell me to back off a little I wasn't use to my new found strength. Me and Emmett talked for a very long time , but what was most shocking was when I asked him to see what I looked like I realized I was still naked and got up with a sheet wrapped around me and found that in 1 sec I was in the bathroom I was completely shocked that I dropped my towel I looked up and saw my reflection, I was still 5'7 but my dark mahogany hair was redder and longer my body dropped like 25lbs my breasts were high and firm I turned to the side and my butt was damn amazing I hadn't heard Emmett come in but when I looked over I saw him his eyes glued to my body

" God Ashlyn your so goddamn beautiful" he came up to me and put his hands around my waste and lifted me up onto the counter her then leaned down and kissed me if I was still human my breath would have been taken away, his hands went in to my hair and mine went around his neck his hands kept rubbing me up and down and he then rested them on my thighs slowly massaging them I moaned lowly and he pulled back " if we don't stop then I'm going to keep going until I'm inside of you and listening to you screaming my name while you cum over and over because now that you don't get tired I'm going to want to make love to you 24/7, I blushed at his comment he stared at me "god Ashylyn you still have human qualities" I looked in the mirror and saw my blush and Emmett large eyes. I smiled and lay my head on his chest "I'd like that" you like what babe? " I like what you just said you wanted to do to me " I heard Emmett growl and looked up into his eyes " so will I but that going to have to be later because I got to make plans because I want our first time and your first time am I wrong? I shook my head no, blushing again, he continued to be absolutely perfect" I smiled and said thank you now I'm going to take you down stairs to meet the family he picked me up bridal style and started walking " Wait , Wait Emmett" he looked at me " Um love you know I love your family but I don't want them seeing me naked" he looked at me then looked down , I heard male laughter coming from downstairs then I hear " Nah it's cool man bring her down" "Jasper shut up or else no sex for a week" I heard Alice yell I smiled and blushed at that Emmett growled at his brother " your right no body will ever see you naked but me" he put me down and let me stand there " well umm since I'm guess this is your house do you have something I could wear? Alice the came running and knocked on the door

" hey Ashlyn I got something for ya, Emmett went to the door and grabbed it, when I looked at what she got me I looked at Emmett and said " I don't think this will fit me" Alice answered "yes it will". I put on the lacy boy shorts and lacy bra then a yellow summer dress that was corseted tie up at the back which Alice did up for me, when I finished getting dressed I walked into the bathroom put on some light makeup since I don't need it, I sill can't believe the dress fit me it was like 4 sizes down from my normal size. When I was finished looking at my self still in shock I walked down the stairs and seeing everything with my new sight and smell was just amazing , when I got to the living room I hugged and saw everyone I was so happy I heard the door open and looked over and saw Bella " Omg Bella I haven't seen you in so long I started walking towards her when Emmet put his arms around me" Babe what's the problem I just want to talk to Bella, everyone looked at me like I was crazy " love don't take this the wrong way but don't you like want to eat her right now?" I looked up at Emmett and laughed" no silly yeah she smells good but you know what smells better those peanut butter reeses cereal you got going on in the kitchen: I noticed that every one was looking at me like I was freaking insane "What" " so you don't want to attack Bella right now?" I looked at Jasper and shook me head in answer. Slowly Emmett let go of me and I approached Bella and gave her a hug and asked her if she wanted some cereal, she looked absolutely dumbfounded but nodded and followed me. Me and Bella went into the kitchen I poured us two bowls and we sat and ate, I looked over at the doorway and saw 6 vampires with very shocked faces, I smiled at my love and then finished my cereal. Carlisle told me that I was very special because I kept my human capabilities, I was kind of glad I could still eat cause God food is good. Me and Emmett then went outside cause he wanted to test my skills , I laughed at that I thought it was funny, we went outside and without looking at Emmett I just started running man I could fucking run fast I was completely shocked, Emmett caught up to me when I slowed down and picked me

" you no you should never run, it turns me on cause then I want to do is bring you down to the floor and ravage you" I looked up into his eyes and saw complete lust there " and who said that , that's not what I was trying to achieve" I heard him growl " you don't want to tease me my little virgin you might just be surprised at what I might just do to you" I was really curious about what he wanted to do to me and slightly aroused so I taunted him more " and what would that be might I know?" he smirked at " you really want to no love?" I swallowed up all the saliva that ran into my mouth and nodded, " well guess I'd have to start of by wanting to completely strip you of everything you have on which I hope is nice and lacy, when your completely naked ii would probably lick and kiss your entire body until your withering and panting under me , then would start at the top and work my way down starting at your very tempting neck and shoulders, slowly moving to you pert beautiful breasts , I'll then suck your gorgeous little pink nipples till you tell me to stop.

You like what I'm saying so far? I had my eyes closed and was picturing everything he was saying and I was getting really hot and I could feel myself getting wet I slowly said yes because I was so aroused already I could barely respond. "Alright is alright if I continue? I nodded sharply "so from there I would kiss down your stomach until I reached that beautiful place in between your thighs which will be soaking wet for me already, from there I think oh yes from there I would precede to open your thighs to get a glimpse of that heaven you hold I would then tease it and make you squirm and scream my name by licking you and playing with your gorgeous clit until you can't breath anymore. He stopped and I slowly opened my eyes my breathing labored "don't stop" I pleaded him, he smirked and then leaned down to my ear "I wasn't planning on it" "would you like it if I slowly oh so slowly pushed my finger inside you tightness baby?" I moaned lowly and arched my back against him "I'll take that as a yes". "I guess you can already guess what I would next, I would pleasure your sweet spot with my fingers and my tongue so that I can see just how ready you are, but I can see it now you covering my hand in your sweet honey, I would definitely have to bring you to orgasm for being such a good girl, and just when you come down from your heaven I would kiss you sense less and slowly ever so slowly push every single thick hard inch of myself inside your beautiful , tight , wet body baby, and I would groan at how tight you are because I already feel it, how perfect you'll be, I would make you scream my name babe I would make you cum half a dozen times before I released myself into you and you'd take it all of me babe I know you will. When Emmett stopped I swear I had an orgasm just picturing him doing all of that him inside me "Oh god" I moaned out loud ' Did my love just cum, I think you did I think your so wet for me right now it's probably soaking through your pants am I right baby hmm ?" I looked at his beautiful face and saw he already knew the truth " yes, I'm so wet right now" I heard him growl then put me down on the ground " well why don't I help you with that. " yes Emmett please….. Please help me"

©Avila Publishing 2009


End file.
